Sideways
by Wendyza
Summary: "Après ça je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose. Juste du froid de novembre qui s'estompait à mesure que l'ivresse s'installait. D'avoir perdu toute notion du temps jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil nous ramènent à la réalité. Bordel je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revivre cette soirée." Un pas de travers et c'est la chute libre. -UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Ou au moins leurs noms parce que ceci est clairement un gros UA avec sûrement pas mal d'OOC.

 **NdA:** Je sais que je suis censée avoir une autre fic longue en cours (Hype). Mais je bloque complet sur le chapitre 2 et je présente mes excuses à toutes celles qui la suivent. Ce soir subitement j'ai eu une envie, que dis-je, un BESOIN irrépressible d'écrire. Je ne voulais pas poster ce texte au départ parce que c'est beaucoup trop inspiré de ma propre vie, mais après relecture, c'est la première fois que je suis satisfaite d'un écrit pondu en si peu de temps. Alors allons y. Après tout on ne se connaît pas, je ne risque rien. Si?

Bonne lecture!

 _ **"There's something inside you**_

 _ **It's hard to explain"**_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je crois que cette phrase résume toute notre histoire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris le jour où j'ai accepté de passer cette première nuit à l'hôtel avec lui. Et avant ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris le soir où je l'ai embrassé pendant une heure entière, à en perdre le souffle, dans sa voiture hors de prix. Et encore avant ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai décidé de répondre à son premier SMS, puis à tous ceux qui ont suivi, insidieusement, au point un beau jour d'en avoir mal au ventre quand il ne donnait pas de nouvelles pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. En fait je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai accepté de lui donner mon numéro de téléphone. Quelle connerie.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Si je voulais me justifier et trouver des excuses, je dirais peut-être qu'il m'a eue à l'usure. C'est vrai, un mec plutôt agréable à regarder qui vous fait du rentre-dedans tous les jours, sans relâche, sur votre lieu de travail, n'importe qui finirait par céder, non? Non.

Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je cherche toujours les raisons qui ont fait qu'avec lui j'ai fini par craquer, contrairement aux 150 autres fois où un bellâtre de client persévérait à me faire les yeux doux. Je cherche toujours les raisons qui ont fait que pour lui, après des années d'une relation idéale, pleine d'amour et de confiance, comme celles qu'on nous vend dans les films à l'eau de rose que je déteste, j'ai fini malgré tout par tromper Ron.

Et vraiment j'ai du mal à trouver une raison valable. Parce que, sincèrement, à part son héritage gigantesque qu'il dilapidait sans vergogne et un certain charisme (même si selon moi ce n'est qu'un euphémisme pour décrire son arrogance crasse), il n'avait rien de spécial. Ce n'était pas, et de loin, le plus beau mec du monde. Athlétique, certes mais plutôt banal. D'ailleurs, rétrospectivement il me semble même l'avoir trouvé moche la première fois que je l'ai vu. La nature l'a peut-être doté d'une blondeur irréelle et d'yeux d'un gris limpide, mais tout ce que j'ai remarqué au départ, c'est que sa bouche n'allait pas avec le reste de son visage. Et surtout, il m'agaçait prodigieusement. Il débarquait au club entouré de son troupeau de potes et de sa meute de groupies, avec son attitude de conquérant, comme s'il était chez lui. Il arborait un air hautain et satisfait en permanence, et quand il doublait les gens qui attendaient au bar, personne ne mouftait. Alors quand il venait commander de mon côté du bar, contrairement à mes collègues je faisais exprès de m'occuper de tous les autres clients, même ceux qui étaient arrivés après lui, l'ignorant royalement jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus d'autre option que de le servir. Et pendant longtemps il ne s'est absolument pas intéressé à moi non plus.

Mais un jour, après deux ans à nous voir au moins un soir par semaine au Slytherin Club, sans jamais avoir échangé autre chose que des commandes de boissons et les montants exhorbitants que je débitais de sa Black Card, il est passé à l'attaque. Avec un plan drague cliché et minable au possible.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de tomber dans le panneau.

J'avais fini mon service et je fumais une clope bien méritée sur la terrasse du Slytherin, en compagnie de Théo, un de ses rares amis que j'appréciais. Je discutais tranquillement de musique avec Théo, quand il a débarqué, bras dessus bras dessous avec Blaise, son éternel partenaire de frasques, tous les deux galvanisés par l'orgueil et la vodka. Evidemment ils se sont incrustés sans vergogne dans la conversation. Je ne sais plus bien ce qu'on s'est racontés tous les quatre pendant dix minutes, et au fond ce n'était pas d'un grand intérêt. Mais je me souviens du moment où il m'a attrapée par les épaules et m'a entraînée à l'écart, en titubant légèrement.

« Hermione Hermione Hermione. Tu es vraiment trop belle. J'aimerais vraiment mieux te connaître. Tu veux bien qu'on aille prendre un verre un jour ? En tout bien tout honneur ».

C'était tellement risible. Je savais que par « mieux te connaître » il voulait dire « te voir nue ». Et je ne me suis pas privée de lui faire la remarque. Ni de lui dire que les mecs comme lui ne faisaient rien « en tout bien tout honneur ». Et lui au lieu de me contredire, il a ri aux éclats puis m'a proposé une gorgée de sa vodka Redbull. J'ai passé le reste de la soirée à boire dans ses verres.

Je ne lui ai pas donné mon numéro ce soir-là. Je n'ai pas accepté son invitation à prendre un verre.

Mais bordel si j'avais su que d'aller fumer sur cette foutue terrasse avec Théo m'aurait menée où j'en suis aujourd'hui…

J'aurais arrêté la clope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** JKR présidente. Et the Weeknd premier ministre.

 **NdA:** Deux chapitres en une nuit... comme quoi l'inspiration, elle fait vraiment ce qui lui chante.

 _ **"You make it look like it's magic**_

 _ **And I see nobody, nobody but you"**_

Parce qu'après ça il ne m'a plus lâchée.

J'avoue que j'étais surprise. Après l'épisode de la terrasse, j'avais pensé qu'il recommencerait à papillonner à droite à gauche comme à son habitude et oublierait mon existence, en dehors des moments où son verre serait vide. Surtout que sa tentative tout sauf subtile de me séduire était grandement due au magnum de vodka trop rapidement vidé qui trônait sur sa table ce soir-là. Mais il faut croire que le fait que je ne me sois pas pâmée devant lui en lui promettant un rendez-vous dès le lendemain a égratigné sa fierté.

En dehors du vendredi hebdomadaire qu'il passait avec toute sa bande au Slytherin, il a commencé à venir plus souvent. Seulement avec Blaise, ou Théo. Les mercredis et jeudis généralement, juste pour prendre un verre pendant une heure après le travail, quand le club était plus calme et avait des apparences de bar lounge qui contrastaient avec l'ambiance décadente qui y régnait le week-end.

Le changement était imperceptible pour un œil non entraîné. Mais moi je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Du jour au lendemain son attitude arrogante et faussement blasée au bar a laissé place à une démonstration exagérée de charme. Quand il arrivait devant moi, il dégainait son plus grand sourire. Vous savez, ce sourire qui vous fait croire pendant deux secondes qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que vous dans la pièce et que vous êtes la personne qu'il attend de voir depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ce matin. Ridicule.

Subitement, il n'adressait plus un regard aux demoiselles court vêtues qui se déhanchaient à côté de (ou sur) sa table du carré VIP pour s'attirer ses faveurs.

Avant il m'adressait à peine la parole, et là quand il avait mon attention, au lieu de commander ses deux verres en vitesse comme toute personne normale qui voit que trois autres clients attendent leur tour, il se transformait en la pipelette du siècle.

(Comment tu vas ? Ta robe est super belle. T'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? T'es libre pour déjeuner demain ?)

Il m'est arrivé de lui servir des verres qu'il n'avait jamais commandés pour en finir parce que les clients s'impatientaient (Long Island quand il était avec Blaise, Whisky Pur Feu on the rocks quand il était avec Théo. Magnum de Grey Goose quand il était avec le troupeau au complet.)

Etrangement, ni Blaise ni Théo ne venaient plus passer les commandes.

Bien-sûr je ne me suis pas fait d'illusions quant à son manège. Pendant deux ans je l'avais vu à l'œuvre avec d'autres. J'étais juste un challenge plus difficile que les autres. Être barmaid, ça met un peu de plomb dans la cervelle vis-à-vis des hommes.

Mais ça n'empêche pas que petit à petit, j'ai arrêté de le servir en dernier. Puis j'ai finalement recommencé à le servir en dernier, juste pour avoir le temps de lui parler un peu plus longtemps après lui avoir donné ses verres. Je me suis surprise à lui rendre son sourire quand il s'accoudait nonchalamment au bar. J'ai commencé à avoir un petit pincement au cœur quand je ne le voyais pas arriver les mercredis et jeudis. J'ai commencé à choisir mes tenues avec encore plus de soin le vendredi en songeant  
à la clientèle féminine digne d'un défilé Victoria's Secret qui fréquentait le Slytherin le week-end. L'air de rien, même si je refusais de me l'avouer, son petit numéro a commencé a marcher. Et il le savait. Patiemment, il a attendu que je baisse ma garde.

Un soir, un vendredi où on était plus débordés que jamais, il m'a dit, avec un sourire en coin :

« Je ne veux pas de Long Island. Je ne veux pas de Pur Feu. Je ne veux pas de vodka. Je ne te dirais pas ce que je veux et je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ton numéro. »

Je lui ai donné. Peut-être parce que 10 personnes attendaient de commander derrière lui. Peut-être pour une autre raison.

J'ai encore son premier message enregistré dans mon iPhone :

 _ **Sam. 22 nov. 2014 2:28**_

 _ **Je voudrais un magnum de champagne et que tu passes ta prochaine pause clope en ma compagnie.**_

 _ **Draco.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : JKR est la maîtresse de monde - chanson citée: West Coast de Lana del Rey

 **Nda** : je ne sais toujours pas vraiment où je vais avec cette fic. Mais j'y vais.

 **iMessage**

 **Sam. 22 nov. 2014 2:28**

 **Je voudrais un magnum de champagne et que tu passes ta prochaine pause clope en ma compagnie.**

 **Draco.**

 **.**

Je n'ai pas pris de pause clope de la soirée. « Courage, fuyons ! » comme disait… comme disait qui d'ailleurs ? Bref. Je n'ai pas pris de pause clope de la soirée à cause de ce foutu SMS. Comme quoi, ça m'arrive de faire preuve de volonté. Je croyais naïvement que ça suffirait pour lui échapper. Haha. Sombre idiote.

Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser pourtant, entouré de son immuable bande de copains et distrait par l'essaim de beautés filiformes qui envahissait son espace vital ce soir-là. Je lui avais jeté un coup d'œil rapide quand à cinq heures, juste avant le lancement de l'after, la fin de mon service avait sonné. Nonchalant, insouciant, alcoolisé, sollicité de tous côtés, il était égal à lui-même. La voie était libre. J'avais attrapé mon manteau et mon sac en quatrième vitesse et m'étais faufilée sans encombre parmi la foule pour regagner discrètement la sortie. Je jubilais intérieurement à l'idée de pouvoir enfin m'en griller une dès que j'aurais mis un pied dehors, le nez dans mon sac pour en extirper mon paquet de Philip Morris. Et quand j'avais relevé la tête, il était là, adossé tranquillement contre la porte du sas antibruit du Slytherin, me fixant de ses yeux gris, son insupportable demi-sourire narquois vissé au visage.

Et merde.

"Pas si vite Granger. Certes le MOËT était délicieux, mais il me manque toujours une partie de ma commande. Qui me serait de toute évidence passée sous le nez si je n'étais pas plus vigilant. Bien tenté."

J'aurais dû lui dire d'aller se faire voir. J'aurais dû lui dire que mon temps, même les insignifiantes cinq minutes que je prenais invariablement, plusieurs fois par jour, à me bousiller les poumons, ne se négociait pas au chantage. J'aurais dû le traiter de crétin arrogant. J'aurais dû lui expliquer que tout ne lui était pas dû juste sous prétexte qu'il avait dit « je veux ». J'aurais dû lui dire que j'étais pressée, que Ron m'attendait, que je n'avais pas envie de le voir.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Au lieu de ça, résignée, je lui ai tendu mon paquet de cigarettes et me suis docilement laissée guider vers le balcon du club. Il a attrapé une bouteille de MOËT pleine que Dean, ce traître, lui a tendu à la seconde même où on est repassés à côté du bar. Il a traversé les vingt mètres séparant le bar de la porte vitrée du balcon en ligne droite, sans faire le moindre écart, parce que tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage. Et moi je restais inexplicablement dans son sillon. Il a fait coulisser la porte, s'est retourné vers moi et a attendu que je sorte avant de suivre et de la refermer derrière nous. Il s'est assis à même le sol et a tapoté l'espace à sa gauche pour que je fasse de même. Il m'a tendu une cigarette qu'il avait sortie de mon propre paquet, tout naturellement, avant d'y piocher la sienne. Puis il les a allumées avec un ridicule briquet Bic rose bonbon. J'aurais pourtant mis ma main à couper que Draco Malefoy était du type Zippo monogrammé en argent massif.

Je me souviens du « pop » sonore quand il a débouché la bouteille. Je me souviens avoir été captivée par le mouvement de ses lèvres pendant qu'il buvait au goulot. Je me souviens de mon hésitation quand il m'a tendu le champagne, et de cette phrase de gamin susurrée tout près de mon oreille, pour me convaincre d'y goûter:

"Je suis rond comme une queue de pelle Granger. _Si tu ne bois pas, c'est pas du jeu."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Down on the West Coast**_

 _ **They got a sayin'**_

 _ **"If you're not drinkin'**_

 _ **Then you're not playin'"**_

 _ **But you've got the music, you've got the music in you**_

 _ **Don't you?**_

 _ **.**_

Après ça je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose. Juste du froid de novembre qui s'estompait à mesure que l'ivresse s'installait. D'un moment où les portes laissaient filtrer en sourdine la voix de Lana del Rey. D'avoir ri aux éclats, souvent, trop, pendant que je l'écoutais parler. D'avoir perdu toute notion du temps jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil nous ramènent à la réalité. Et à la lumière du jour, de l'avoir enfin regardé pour de vrai.

Bordel, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revivre cette soirée.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I can see my baby swingin'**_  
 _ **His Parliament's on fire and his hands are up**_  
 _ **On the balcony and I'm singing**_  
 _ **Ooh, baby, ooh, baby, I'm in love**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ est à JKR et _Purple Rain_ est à Prince. Duh.

 **NdA:** Bon l'histoire n'avance pas des masses dans ce chapitre, mais j'y ai mis mes tripes. Et un petit POV Draco, que je réitérerai peut-être si ça plait. J'espère que vous aimerez quand  
/même. La vraie suite arrive bientôt, promis.

.

.

 _ **"I never wanted to be your weekend lover**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I only wanted to be some kind of friend**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, I could never steal you from another**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's such a shame our friendship had to end"**_

.

.

J'ai précisé qu'il avait une copine? Non ? Bon, maintenant c'est fait. Après tout le temps que j'ai passé à faire abstraction de ce « détail » quand j'étais dans ses bras, j'en oublie carrément de le mentionner. Haha. Non, c'est pas drôle.

Donc oui, il avait une copine. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il _a_ une copine. Elle est toujours là aux dernières nouvelles. Et oui, je le savais depuis le début. Je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Astoria Greengrass. Un canon. Une bombe atomique. Un putain d'avion de chasse. 1m70, mensurations parfaites, démarche féline, grands yeux verts en amande, cheveux de la couleur exacte du miel et de la texture de la soie. Le portrait semble exagéré, mais même pas. En fait, imagine Adriana Lima en blonde. Tu visualises? Voilà. Astoria Greengrass.

Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois au Slytherin, lors d'un anniversaire de Drago, bien avant que toute cette histoire ne commence et je m'en rappelle encore. Elle éclipsait toutes les autres ce soir-là. Moi je fais bien pâle figure à côté, avec mes cheveux bruns trop foncés ordinaires (et ingérables), mes yeux marron trop foncés tout aussi ordinaires, mon mètre 60 et demi et mes hanches trop larges. Et pourtant je ne suis pas du genre complexée d'habitude. Mais je me demande toujours quel intérêt il pouvait bien me trouver, et quel intérêt il pouvait bien trouver à toutes celles avec qui il l'a trompée avant moi, quand il avait Miss Univers à la maison.

Et moi j'avais Ron. Ron, l'homme idéal. Mignon, intelligent, drôle, attentionné, tendre. Du moins avant que tout ne parte en couille. Je l'ai aimé comme une folle pendant 4 ans, vraiment. Et puis j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste.

Maintenant je suis toute seule. Bien fait pour ma gueule. Ron mérite mieux de toute façon. Et Draco est aux abonnés absents.

Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Il me manque atrocement.

.

.

 _ **"I never meant to cause you any sorrow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I never meant to cause you any pain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I only wanted one time to see you laughing"**_

.

.

Je voudrais arrêter de penser à elle. C'est facile d'habitude. Je les veux, je les prends. Je me lasse, je m'en vais. Pas d'états d'âme. La seule avec laquelle parfois je faisais semblant d'être un mec décent, c'était Astoria. Et encore.

J'en ai fait pleurer beaucoup. D'autres mon hurlé dessus. D'autres m'ont supplié à genoux de les revoir. Toujours beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Je m'en foutais. C'était facile.

Hermione a réagi différemment. D'abord elle m'a mis une gifle monumentale. Personne ne m'avait jamais giflé avant, je n'ai rien vu venir. Puis elle m'a fixé juste deux secondes droit dans les yeux. Pas une larme, pas un cri. Juste le silence le plus glaçant qu'on puisse adresser à qui que ce soit. Et son regard sombre rivé au mien, pour que je voie et que je n'oublie jamais la peine, la déception, le dégoût que j'avais causés. Le silence encore. Puis elle avait tourné les talons.

C'est la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds au Slytherin.

Depuis, le son de son rire me hante. Son rire dans ma tête, tout le temps, pour effacer le silence. Son rire cristallin qui me revient à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de boire du champagne, ou de voir le jour se lever. Je donnerais tout pour être encore la cause de son rire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Hermione. Je voudrais tellement ne pas t'avoir fait tant de mal. Je voudrais m'en foutre. Je voudrais que ce soit facile.

Tu me manques atrocement.

.

.

 _ **"Honey, I know, I know I know times are changing.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's time we all reach out for something new,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That means you too."**_


	5. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Ce message est là spécialement pour les 7 revieweuses qui ont pris le temps de commenter ma fic il y a quelque mois.

Je souhaitais tout simplement vous annoncer (si ça vous intéresse toujours) qu'après une longue absence je suis de retour sur FF. J'ai eu une année un peu (très) difficile, ce qui m'a fait mettre l'écriture en standby.

Ce soir j'ai relu Sideways et vos reviews encourageantes et ça m'a rappelé à quel point cette histoire me tenait à coeur. Cependant, j'avais posté les 4 courts chapitres très vite, au fil de la plume et après ces quelques mois de recul je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait clairement des choses à revoir.

J'ai donc décidé de m'y remettre mais sans précipitation, pour vous sortir des chapitres de meilleure qualité et plus longs, avec une écriture plus fine. Mais j'ai aussi décidé de rééditer voire réécrire les chapitres déja écrits (sans dénaturer le fond) avant toute chose. Pour éviter que ce soit trop lourd (relire la même chose en plus long ça ne donne pas forcément envie), je vous enverrai personnellement un PM dés que j'en serai arrivée à un chapitre inédit, comme ça si vous en avez envie vous pourrez lire la version améliorée d'une traite ou juste reprendre la où vous vous étiez arrêtées.

Sur ce je me mets au travail sur le chapitre 1, et à bientôt si vous êtes toujours là.

Bisous!

WZ


End file.
